


Between You, Me, and this Cave Wall.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Series: Battle Creek Unrelated [3]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Kiss, I needed some stupid excuse to have them trapped in an enclosed space, M/M, Milt Whump, Russ Whump, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Competition led them here, and now Milt and Russ have a mostly caved-in mass of rock right behind them, and a solid wall of rock in front of them.<br/>Oh.<br/>And Russ has a secret that's hard to keep in tight spaces, and when pressed tight to specific FBI agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You, Me, and this Cave Wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse, I just really wanted some star trek level cheesiness with a level of fandom bullshit thrown in.  
> Whump is a delightful tag I first heard of in the Atlantis fandom because Shepherd was beat the hell out of all the time. It's when a character is physically injured/ in pain. Don't worry, this fiction is a sad ass excuse for light smutt. :D Because I'm pathetically predicable that way~

* * *

* * *

 

"Milt, move your fucking leg." Russ made a face, turning his face away from Milt to spit the rock dust out of his mouth.

"Sorry," Milt shifted against him, arms scraping against the rock wall on either side of his shoulders, his nose bumping against his forehead- Russ turned his head, and Milt's breath moved across his face.

The knock of Milt's knee sent an a jolt up his left leg, settling into a ache somewhere deep  in the muscle. Russ grabbed his sleeve - not so perfect now, gritty and torn from the cave in- and held it until Milt stilled. He could feel his breath again, as Milt considered him. "Don't," he explained shortly, voice tight.

"Hurts?"

Russ nodded, head touching the agent's shoulder- and for a moment, he was tempted to leave it there. He was so fucking tired, and being strung tense as a electrocuted pigeon wasn't helping him any.  But he caught himself, bringing his head up quickly, turning his face away from Milt's, and clearing his throat, only to grimace at the taste of dust in his mouth.

"Fuck sake, you're covered in this shit. I've got rocks in my teeth- this stuff won't kill us, right? it's not poisonous or anything?" Fuck, he was looking at him. Russ shut his teeth with a click on the rest of the sentence, and focused on the pain in his leg, on the way it made his hip ache in a dull throb in time with his heart. Ignore how warm he was, ignore the lizard brain that whispered his hip hurt because it wasn't pressed against the warmth of Milt's body.

Obviously that was why Russ had himself twisted to keep his left side away from Milt, why he kept darting his eyes around the tiny space. The light wasn't bad, and if it wasn't for the threat of being crushed to death by several tons of rock, he might be getting more into this then he could ever forgive himself for.

But there _was_ the threat of being crushed to death, it was there at the back of his brain, and for once that elevated heart rate and surliness wasn't because Milt was touching him. He could throw caution to the wind, let the small space lull him, but fuck, if they didn't die, they'd still have to work together. He couldn't stare into his hazel eyes like a lost girl, and sigh wistfully.

Milt was frowning at him.

Russ scowled. "What?"

"I hadn't considered that," He was doing that goddamn thing with his face where he looked so _good_ but Russ had to push down the urge to do something violent. The expression that was the nonverbal equivalent of humming.

"Considered what, Milt."

"That the rock dust might be poisonous. Did it taste funny?"

Confusion," I- _what, no_ , I don't know? What the hell Milt, it's dirt. Just fucking say it's dirt-"

Milt's mouth against his neck cut Russ off mid sentence, well before he could really get into it. He froze, staring blankly at the space across the tiny space at the pile of rubble over Milt's hunched shoulder.  His mouth was hot, leaving a clean patch in the grit the covered his skin. Belatedly Russ realized that had been Milt's _tongue_ , he'd licked him clean, and was now staring down at him with that patient fucking look he'd given him right before they'd charged that house weeks before- Russ licked his lips, then closed his mouth.

"You fucker. You knew."

"I was being polite."

" _That_ was not polite."

Milt tilted his face, letting their noses bump, and dropped his eyes pointedly to Russ' mouth, lingering, caught his gaze again. "I could be much more impolite."

Russ gaped, "Oh- you are real. That- fuck."

Screw the pain, screw the consequences, and that nagging _working together_ thing. Russ tugged on the pieces of Milt he knew weren't bruises or cut - so his left forearm, and right hip- until the taller agent was pressing him into the rock, his body a warm wall, and fuck if the kiss wasn't everything he'd wanted, all clicking teeth and the the dry feel of his mouth that turned filthy quickly. Milt licking into his mouth, not giving Russ the chance to bite at his lips, to see what Milt's mouth tasted like. The force of them pushed Russ back untib his head scraping against the wall- there was blood dripping from a cut on Russ' scalp, tacky and cooling, sliding down his neck to Milt's finger's. His leg ached, but his warmth made it worth it, even as he slide one of his thighs between Russ, and fuck, they were going to have to explain why they had jizz stains on their pants. Just, _ah_ perfect.


End file.
